The Carnivore's Anime-Fanatic Bestfriend
by bel.tsiveone977
Summary: Mio Kimura is a girl from our world. A KHR fan and all that. She got on an accident when she was coming home from school. But what surprised her was the fact that she's going to be reborn as the daughter of the Furiwarashi Famiglia Don. As a very special person for a certain carnivore. Meet Mio Furiwarashi and her inner (or is it twin?) that goes by the name of Yuu Furiwarashi.
1. PROLOUGE

**A/N: HEYA~! So, this is my third fic! YAAY~! I haven't reposted my S-Class Criminal Kids And Co fic yet. And I haven't even started rewriting my You Can't BEAT Me fic, too. I blame my laziness. *sighs* fufu… So I figured that if I write a new story, it may revive my two long dead plot bunnies. **

**Natsumi: I can't believe this… You lazy bum!**

**Me: *whines* Naaatsuuumiii!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that is related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR!) belongs to Akira Amano~!

A/N: So anywaaay, hope you enjoy this fic~!

* * *

~= PROLOUGE =~

* * *

"Bye guys!" A girl with jet black hair and dark blue eyes said over her shoulder to her group of friends. They were infront of Mizu High, getting ready to go home. A big school but with very few bullies that's why she had never saw a bully beating someone before so it's safe to say that Mizu High is fairly peaceful. A chorus of goodbye were sent her way as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow~!"

"Careful on your way home, Mio!"

The black haired girl, Mio Kimura, smiled at them before scurrying away in her bike. She reached town in only a few moments since the Mizu high is pretty near it.

**Oi, we're near the slope.**

'_Oh…'_

Mio slowed her pedaling and settled at that since the slope is still pretty far away. Like, 15 metres far.

Yuu Furiwarashi is Mio's inner. They're two souls bound in one body. Mio is the original owner of the body so Yuu is kind of stuck in her mind.

'Mou, Yuu Furiwarashi…'

**HEY!**

The slope is what everyone here in Mizu is afraid of. They say that a lot of people had died here.

**Maybe it's because people are not careful enough or that they're pretty stupid…**

'I think it's the latter.'

The slope is in the middle of the shopping district where there's a lot of people at this time so no wonder there's always an accident.

Mio looked at one side only to see Highschool girls, fangirl-ing at something. When she looked at another side, a gasp was heard inside her head. Mio only frowned in confusion at the sound as Yuu watched in slow motion as a car rised from the slope, heading straight for Mio. He started panicking because it isn't Mio's time yet, she's not suppose to die yet, she still has a future ahead of her.

**Mio, watch out!**

Mio frowned a bit more but still looked up. She was met with the sight of a car rising from the slope. She panicked and pressed on her bike's brakes only to found out that they are not working. She panicked even more.

"Why does this always happen at steep slopes…?" She asked herself softly as acceptance slowly replaced her panicking. She was unable to do anything anyway so why bother?

**MIO!**

The sound of a bike crashing against the car echoed throughout the whole busy street. Mio was sent flying as she coughed out blood mid-air. Everything seemed as if they're moving in slow motion as she flew towards the end of the slope that divides into three streets.

Mio turned her head at the people's shocked faces as she helplessly flew towards her death. It's strange though because everything was somehow moving in slow motion and could have sworn she saw her friends. She showed a small smile.

'_I didn't even got the chance to say goodbye… '_

She closed her eyes as her family and friends' face began to appear.

Her Mom…

Her Father…

Her brothers…

Her sisters…

And lastly… her friends…

A loud screech was heard followed by her getting hit by a truck that appeared by the left street.

Pain.

That was all she felt. Nothing more. Her body landed in a heavy thud in the middle of the street as the truck driver didn't even dare look down on her and sped off away.

Mio's body started to become numb. She guessed that maybe that was the sign that her body can't handle the pain and that she really is going to die.

'_How strange… I can't seem to move…' She smiled bitterly, 'I feel numb all over…'_

**Mio! Don't think that! Y-you'll be f-fine I promise…!**

'_So… This is it, huh…?'_

**MIO!**

Mio smiled truly as she closed her eyes for probably the last time. She was happy. More than anything. Sure she might never see her family again but knowing that all of them are going to be alright made her feel at ease. She even thought before that dying is a scary thing.

'I'm so happy… Even i-if I'm already dying…' Tears poured out of her closed eyes, 'Arigatou Yuu… for being here with me…'

She swore she felt Yuu crying as well.

You're such a crybaby Mio…

'L-Look who's t-talking…'

Don't worry, Mio…

Mio suddenly saw what's inside her head, a guy… standing there… reaching a hand to her.

"You're not going to die yet." The guy suddenly spoke. Mio flinched as realization dawned to her.

"Y-Yuu…?"

The guy, Yuu, smiled at her warmly. Mio hesitantly took his offered hand. When their were only centimeters away, Yuu spoke again.

"… Not if I can do something about it." His eyes, the same hue as Mio's, turned to steel.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close as white suddenly filled her vision.

"You'll be alright, Mio."

* * *

~= To Be Continued =~

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked that~! Leave a review to tell me what's wrong, kay~? XD**

**Natsumi: Flames are kind of welcome… (-_-")**


	2. Chapter 1: My New Life

**A/N: Sorry I'm Late! My teachers are being mean to me and I have tests tomorrow! TTATT Anyway, *sniffs* the first chapter is here~! This where Yuu will explain some things on how Mio will be transported to the next world! This is the start of the Introduction Arc. Mio will meet ONE KHR! Character in this chapter! I think? *sweat-drops* Nah~ Just kidding! Oh and I-**

**Natsumi: The GREAT Eurrhy-sama. *says sarcastically***

**Eurrhy: HEY! It's The Awesome Eurrhy-sama! Get it right! *looks back at readers* Erm… *coughs* Umm… Ignore me, please…?**

**Natsumi: What she meant to say is that she wants to thank **_**I'm a Top Magician**_** for reviewing. For those people who favorite-d:**

_********, Dark-Key0._

**Followed:**

_**CalicoCat21, Celestial-Mage231, Eovin, I'm a Top Magician, Sweetly Staring, XYukichix, koreanlover21873, windwolf1988.**_

**And those who dith both:**

_**Arashi no Hana, xXDemonLawsXx, BlackSakura-chi, Starlight346, The Handsome Twin, Marlen-sama, shina15yuki98.**_

**Thank you as well. I would give you guys strawberry cheesecakes but I ate it all.**

**Eurrhy: Yup~! *blinks* You were the one who ate those?! Why?! TTATT My poor babies!**

**Natsumi: *rolls eyes* Suck it up and get on with it!**

**Eurrhy: *sniffs* Fine. *reverts back to old self* My first reviewer in this story! \(¤)/ Hooray~! What you said is very helpful!**

**Natsumi: Anyway, let's start reading before she cries again, shall we?**

**Eurrhy: *cries again* My babies! WHY?!**

**Natsumi: *sweat-drops* Too late…**

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that is related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR!) belongs to Akira Amano~!

A/N: So anywaaay, hope you enjoy this fic~!

* * *

x_*_x ~ Introduction Arc ~ x_*_x

~= Chapter 1 =~

¤_~≥ My New Life ≤~_¤

* * *

_Where am I…?_

I looked around. I was standing in water, never ending water with an equally never-ending blue sky above me. What my reactions were:

1. WHHHHEEEEEERRRRRRE THHHHHEEEEEE HEEEEEEELLLLLL AAAAAMMMMM IIIIIII?! (I yelled this aloud but I still thought of it so it counts, right?)

2. HOLY LAMBO (COW)! HOW AM I STANDING IN WATER?!

3. IS THAT A SHARK?!

4. AM I DEAD?!

5. WHY AM I WEARING A WHITE SUMMER DRESS?! (Then I proceeded to sobs after this thought... (I yelled this aloud,too))

What's strange is that all of them were spoken aloud. Echoing everywhere. Okay, I'm freaking out! Where am I really?! And weren't thoughts suppose to be like only in the head?! Last time I checked, your thoughts can't be heard from outside your head! Is privacy banned now?!

Just when I was about to scream that I'm going crazy, A ripple appered in front of me followed by a set of feet. Confused as well as to why he can walk in water as well, I looked up and saw a guy. He looked about the same age as me and helluva taller.

He had the same dark blue hue of my eyes and the same jet black hair. He seems familiar… Where did I meet him again…?

He flash me a smile as I noticed that my voice bounced everywhere again. He raised a hand and an image of sorts appeared. It was frozen on a guy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes carrying a bloody girl in his hand. My breath hitched when I realised that the girl was me. And that the guy was him. He was Yuu. The hell?!

"Yuu…?"

He nodded and smiled wider. "Hey…"

I swallowed and dreaded what I'm going to ask. "Am… Am I-I dead…?"

His smiled faltered a bit and turned into a sad one. "Yes."

A small smile graced my lips. "So I'm finally d-dead, huh?"

"What are you saying, Mio? Everyone loved you."

"Y-Yeah… they realised that when I'm finally dead… I have a pitiful family, don't I?" I looked up at him and made an attempt to smile happier. At least I don't get to see my family anymore. But… I miss my friends…

"I do ,too, you know?"

I looked up at him confused as to why he would miss my friends but nodded happily a second later when my a bit slow but intelligent brain remembered that he was with me all the time.

I don't miss my parents. In fact, I hated them. They never cared for me. They wanted a son because my mother can only be pregnant once. Sometimes, I wish that maybe if I were born as a guy then maybe they would change how they treat me. I almost snorted at this. Well, instead of being a boy, I was born with my split personality (which is a guy).

I sighed and looked at Yuu. I tilted my head a bit when I remembered my first question here in this world/place/thing, "Why are we here?"

His smile disappeared, replaced by a frown, "Where going to my world. Where I belong," he shook his head, "no, where we belong." Wha?

His smile reappeared, "I wish I can bring your friends along with us but-" he smiled wider, "Oops, times up."

I titled my head, "What…?"

_How are we going to get out of here?_

A hole opened up beneath me, making m fall in it. Yuu looked at me from above the hole, his smile still in place, "This way~!" he said cheerfully. Complete with sparkles, ponies, and rainbows. Are those _the_ Arcobalenos?!

Yup. My mind is now officially messing with me. WHY?!

As I screamed my half pure white and half pure black heart out, I screamed something in between. It went this way:

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WHY DO WEIRD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As I sped closer and closer to the light at the end, the fall seemed never ending. I'm getting sick of the adrenaline and fright pulsing all over me. Come on, I've had enough of getting hit by a car, getting thrown in the air, and getting hit by a truck that didn't even looked at me, almost as if the (FREAKIN') truck driver did it on purpose!

So all in all, it was two words: Not. Fun. (At. All.(I would have added this but I did say/thought two words.))

Then everything went pink. You'll pay for this, Yuu. Ugh.

* * *

When I woke up, my eyes met onyx eyes. A woman that looked about only twenty years old to be specific.

She spoke in a lovely warm voice, "Hey there, Mio dear~ This is your mommy, did you have a good sleep?"

At that, I yawned. She squealed slightly before picking me up. That's when I realized something. I'm sixteen. Which meant that a woman like her can't lift me up. I lifted my arms to my face and instead of my long normal sixteen years old arm, I was met with a chubby baby arms. At this point, I swear I have a perfect Tuna WFT face.

My supposedly Mom giggled at the face I was making before facing me to the other side of my crib only to met familiar dark blue eyes and jet black hair. The heck?! Don't tell me it's-

"Say hi to your twin brother, Yuu~"

I face-palmed inside. I knew it.

Then I made what I would normally do as a baby, reach for him, clasping and un-clasping my hands, "Y-Yuu~"

Mom squealed, "Aww~ Your first word is your brother's name!"

Yuu grinned at me before saying my unchanged name without much effort, "M-I-O~"

I sighed in my head. He even said it teasingly.

Mom squealed at us both before calling our supposedly Daddy, "Honey~! Our twins' first words are each other's names!"

A jet black haired and dark blue eyed man came inside in a suit, smiling softly when he saw me and Yuu, "Really? That's great." He kissed the top of my head then leaned down to kiss Yuu's forehead, as well. He also kissed Mom but only at the cheek. "Let's show them to everyone since they're both finally awake." He said, smiling full blown now. Wait… Finally awake…?

Mom nodded and smiled. Dad lifted Yuu.

They headed outside the room into a balcony inside the huge castle. Below us, a lot of men were dressed in suits, carrying guns and various other weapons. All the while, I was looking around with excitement. This is awesome~! Beside me, Yuu was looking around bored. Typical Yuu.

Our parents held both of us up to show to everyone, "Everyone! The Mafia Prince and Princess are now awake!" Dad said in a clear voice. The people below us turned when they heard Dad and when they saw the both of us; they started cheering loudly, all of them saying different comments about us. But they were all positive ones.

I was smiling full blown now while Yuu had a small smile. We looked at each other then giggled. We both turned to look back at everyone and waved at them.

Looks like I'm reborn-ed into a different world. I finally have the parents that before I only dreamed about. Now they're here, hugging me and Yuu, showering us with love that my parents before never gave me. I was happy now. I glanced at Yuu then turned to smile to everyone.

Thank you, Yuu. You're like an angel sent from above.

…

Wait… Did Dad just say Mafia Prince and Princess?

* * *

~= Three Years Later =~

* * *

From the time that I spent here I found out about a lot of things like:

1. Before me and Yuu got to this world, I found out that our baby-like bodies were in a coma state ever since birth. Two years to be exact. When Yuu and I can finally speak (which was when we turned two and a half years old), he told me that the two minutes that we spent in that world/place/thing is a year here because it's a completely different dimension than this world and the world I was in before. (I don't understand it, too)

2. We were in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! My expression is this: (≥/v/≤), and my reaction is: "YAY~! I can finally meet Tuna-fish~!" (I am not shocked at all, I know. I was EXCITED.)

3. Our Daddy~ is the Furiwarashi Mafia Famiglia Don! Me and Yuu were labeled Mafia Prince and Mafia Princess because apparently, the Furiwarashi Famiglia is second strongest Mafia Famiglia next to the Vongola. It's a good thing that the Furiwarashi Famiglia and Vongola Famiglia or else our behinds would have been handed to us.

During those three years, Dad took a break from the Famiglia for eight years so that we can live a normal lives and train us so that when we turn into Middle Schoolers, we are ready to be the next Furiwarashi Twin bosses.

We fled to Namimori (as per my suggestion) and my parents enrolled the both of us to Kindergarten ("Yay…" "I know, right~?" "That was sarcasm."). I was ecstatic. Well, me (the hyper-active, lovely Princess) and Yuu (the sarcastic, bitchy Prince) that is. Looks like my dream and Yuu's non-existent one is going to come true.

We bought a huge (ass) mansion in a street exclusive for stinkin' rich people only. It was smaller than the castle back in Italy but that's okay. At least here, the chance that I'll get lost is 99.8%. At the castle, the percentage rate is 99.9%. Not much difference but at least it's lower, right?

I won't describe what the mansion looks like except that everything is Western Style for the purpose that maybe one of you guys is a stalker and will, er… stalk us and kill us in our sleep. I'm being paranoid.

When it's already the first day of school, we were dropped off at the front of the school in Dad's flashy Ferrari by a teary eyed Mom and a sighing Dad. Yuu told them with an expressionless face (that I'm now dubbing as a 'Dead Fish' face) that buying a Ferrari is too much attention-seeking and that jealous people may stalk us, kill us, then drive with the Ferrari laughing evilly. Our Dad's response?

"Like I care."

He said it in a even more dead-er fish face. Looks like now I know where Yuu got his personality. I just waved at both my parents as they left peacefully. And by peacefully, I mean, Dad dragging a bawling-her-eyes-out Mom by the ankle towards the car while Mom yelled "No!" over and over again. Me and Yuu sighed before we turned to the door only to meet a hiding Tuna-fish behind a Smiling-Nana.

I ran towards him and quickly glomped the shy boy, squealing at his cuteness, before saying, "I love you already~!"

Yuu face-palmed and Nana smiled even wider because she taught that Tsuna just made his very first friend (which is true!). While Tuna-fish just Hiee-d at the sudden glomp attack, blushing a darker shade of Red-Enma

I just saw Tsuna… Best. Second. Life. Ever.

I let go of him and went to Yuu, grabbing his arm and went to go inside the building.

I waved at Tsuna, "See you later~"

* * *

~= To Be Continued =~

* * *

**Natsumi: Done… finally!**

**Me: Leave a review if you think I should still continue this~ I won't update if you guys don't tell me if I should!**

**Natsumi: Just leave a review already. She's as stubborn as a rock!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kindergarden (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey~! Okay. *takes a deep breth only to choke on a fly* Damn fly! *cough cough* Here goes… SORRYI'MLATETHEHOLIDAYSJUSTGOTTOMEI'MSOSORRYTHISISLIKEALMOSTTWOWEEKSLATEI'MSORRRRYY! But~! Chapter three is here! I really don't have anything much to say except that all of you who reviewed:**

_**BlackSakura-chi**__**, khrandhxhforevs, **__**Dark-Key0**__**, Rozetta kreuz lilith, Guest, sakura aiko's owner desu, ddmahan922**_

**-are awesome~! Especially **_**blah **_**(guest) who is my first flamer/criticizer!**

**Natsumi: *gives a disbelieved look* Really? *thinks about it* Though, I think what he/she said is actually right… Because of you and your laziness now we have to find a way to fix things!**

**Me: Whatevs… Besides! I already have that covered! I only made the first chapter progress faster so that I'll have a looot of things to explain later! *reverts back to normal self* Kay~?**

**Natsumi: *rolls eyes* Idiot…**

**Me: *blinks* How mean… he/she probably said that for the story's sake… *thinks about it* I think…?**

**Natsumi: *sighs* Moving on… To those who favorite-d this:**

_**creven16, , Ashiteru my hasu, Giotto21**_

**To those who followed this:**

_**chamicaze, SeiryuNoAme, Marshmallow Vampire, Seere Klein, Benii, Flower Blossoms, skittlexninja**_

**And to those who did both:**

_**khrandhxhforevs, Rozetta kreuz lilith, Ghostmomsisters52, sakura aiko's owner desu, LoloLovesAnime, valhala crezo, ddmahan922**_

**Thank you… I don't have any gifts to give so…**

**Me: Mou… Anywaaay, see you at the bottom~! *waves* (_)/**

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that is related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR!) belongs to Akira Amano~!

A/N: So anywaaay, hope you enjoy this fic~!

* * *

x_*_x ~ Introduction Arc ~ x_*_x

~= Chapter 2 =~

¤_~≥ Kindergarten (Part 1) ≤~_¤

* * *

When I left dear Tuna-fish, dragging an irritated older twin brother, I quickly crossed the schoolyard to the inside of the building to find our classroom (because heaven forbid that me and my beloved brother get separated from each other (and this daycare has three classrooms)).

I kept dragging Yuu because knowing him, he'll probably bolt faaaar aaaawwwaaaaaaaayyyyy from the school saying things like,

"I don't care about this shit."

and/or

"School is boring."

Then come back home, innocently saying that "School is great~!", while I get in trouble for trying to get Yuu into trouble (They should be nagging Yuu not me! T^T). So I kept a firm grip in his hand.

_Speaking of which…_, I glanced at Yuu, he had his eyes shadowed by his bangs and letting me drag him along, _Yuu's been awfully quiet…_

The last time I dragged him like this (when we were almost four), I ended up sporting a bruise on my head! And just so you all know, I am not ashamed to admit the fact that I cried because of it. I mean, come on, for a three soon-to-be four years old kid, he can hit hard! Back then, I really felt like Tsuna… hahaha… haha… ha…

…

Tsuna…

Tsu…na…

I started panicking,_ Don't tell me he's jealous about what I did to Tsuna!_

"Nee, Yuu…" He looked up at me with a blank face that only our Dad can pull off, "Are you alright…?"

I placed a smile on my face, "If it's about what I did to Tsuna then you don't have to-!"

"Mio." He suddenly spoke. I blinked at him, my smile slowly changing into a confused frown. What's wrong with him?

"Tell me…" He said, gripping my hand tightly, he switched to Italian, "_Perché è che ... avete accettato la tua morte più velocemente?_" Why is it that… you accepted your death more quickly?

_Huh… Why I accepted my death more quickly…? I always wondered why that is. _

But why is he asking me this?… Oh, that's right, He's used to knowing everything about me. From my secrets to everything I have been thinking. Being separated from him has been new to me and Yuu in the first few years. Though I didn't know the both of us will be affected this much.

I looked down_, It wouldn't hurt to answer him, right? _

"Maybe it's because…" I held his hands in both of mine with kids running around squealing and laughing happily, "I finally thought that every misery I had will be all over. I don't have to worry about my parents abusing me. I don't have to keep hiding things from everyone. And because of this…"

I smiled at him, "I get to have a second chance at life. To experience the things I never had before."

I suddenly got embarrased of what I said. I scratched the back of my head with my free hand, the one that Yuu is not grinding to dust, "Hahaha~ Listen to me, I sound like an old lady! Hahaha~"

I looked down at my feet, So embarassing… But… I guess that's true… This is the world that I have always wanted to live in…

Yuu kept shadowing his eyes before he let out an exasperated sigh, "Mou…"

"Eh?"

His eyes snapped towards something before he started pulling me at the classroom right next to us (Oh look! It's our classroom), "The reason why I spoke in Italian so that we can discuss in private." He opened the door then pulled me at the round table at the middle that had three chairs.

"Really? Gomen… Someone probably heard us…"

He pushed me down in one of the chair then sat at one himself, "Whatever…"

_A typical Yuu answer. _I sighed myself. _I'm so stupid… so it isn't about what I did to Tsuna…_

* * *

~Tsuna~

* * *

_N-n-nani s-sore…?, _I asked myself as I watched the strange girl drag who I assume was her brother.

A girl just hugged me! Hugged me! I never would have even thought that a girl will hug me… And I barely even know her. She seems happy-go-lucky and the boy with her was always silent and was staring at me weirdly as if he was protecting her.

I clutched my Mama's skirt tighter, _Who are they…?_

"They're both cute, aren't they?" I looked up at her. "Ne, Tsu-kun?"

I looked down. _They may be weird but…_ A look of determination flashed in my face, _this may be my chance to have friends._

"That's right… Umm…" I peeked up at her embarrassed.

Mama looked at me with a curious face, "Nani yo, Tsu-kun?"

"Umm… I want them to be my friend." I whispered quietly. So embarrasing~

"Tsu-kun…"

I looked up at her then regretted it almost immediately. She had a dreamy look on her face. "Oh~ Tsu-kun~!"

I quickly ran off inside the school building. _What's with her?! I only wanted to become friends with them!_

Before I rounded the corner, I stopped in my tracks when I heard familiar voices.

"Maybe it's because…" _It's the girl from earlier!_

I peeked around the corner and saw her holding her (what I assume is her) brother's hand. There were kids starting to walk the hallway with them running around squealing and laughing happily but I didn't pay them any mind, "I finally thought that every misery I had will be all over." _Misery? She's sad? But she doesn't look like it…_

"I don't have to worry about my parents abusing me." _Her parents are abusing her?! But why?!_

"I don't have to keep hiding things from everyone. And because of this…"

She smiled at the boy, "I get to have a second chance at life. To experience the things I never had before." _Huh? Now I'm getting confused… Second chance at life…?_

My eyes widened and I clutched the side of my head, _Does this mean she's a Zombie?! HIIIEE! I don't wanna get eaten!_

She suddenly looked embarrased. She scratched the back of her head with her other free hand, the one that the boy is not holding tightly, "Hahaha~ Listen to me, I sound like an old lady! Hahaha~" _Old lady? But she doesn't look like the Obaa-chan at our street…_

She looked down at her feet, a cheeks colored with pink.

The boy kept shadowing his eyes before he let out a sigh, "Mou…"

"Eh?"

She looked confused.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes snapped towards where I am, "HIIIEE!" _He's scary~~!_

He pulled (what I assume) his sister's hand to the classroom right next to them. _Did I do something wrong?_

I looked at the classroom number. It says Class 2. I gulped and remembered that this is my classroom as well.

I headed slowly towards the classroom. _What if he glares at me again? What if he's mad at me?_

I closed my eyes tightly as other kids entered the classroom. I don't want him to hate me. They may be my first friends for as long as I remember. I've never involved with others before because they always tease me.

I opened my eyes and swallowed one more time before I entered the room.

* * *

~Mio~

* * *

When the other kids started filtering in, I couldn't stop myself from looking for dear Tuna-fish. Because, admit it, he's just so cute that three seconds after your meeting, you can't help but miss him.

So here onward, I'll start my rambling of how _cute _Tsunayoshi-kun is while I wait for his adorable being. I'll start with his adorable hair. You see, his hair is the hair of a _God. _Meaning Giotto's hair. Giotto's _perfect _hair. When you first laid eyes on it, the very first word that comes to your head is...

* * *

Adult!Mio started bouncing in her seat as she told the story from nineteen years ago to her older twin brother. Hey, reminiscing about their childhood is one of her favorite things to do with Bianchi and Lambo.

"Wait for it..." she said mysteriously, hoping to have Adult!Yuu at the edge of his seat bouncing (like what she is doing) like he was suppose to.

Only he didn't. Adult!Yuu just sat quietly and patiently waited for the first time in ever at the continuation of the story. He may be a genius but he already forgot their childhood. When Adult!Mio found out about this, she dragged her reluctant twin to a secluded place (Read: The food storage at the Vongola hideout) to read him a story of their life titled "The Reason Why Tsuna Avoids Us Every Chance He Got".

Well, it's not like Tsuna can avoid the both of them. They are rather good with hunting Tuna-fishes. Even if said Tuna-fish is the feared 10th Vongola Boss. The Furiwarashi twins are Mafia Bosses of their generation anyway, so what's there to worry?

* * *

Is...

* * *

"Wait for it..." Adult Mio repeated.

Adult!Yuu looked at her confused, "What are we waiting for exactly?"

She put her finger to her lips, "Shhh!"

"Did you just shush me-!"

"SHHH!" she repeated, louder this time.

Adult!Yuu was _this_ close to murdering her but decided against it because Hibari might kill him first.

* * *

...

* * *

"Hmm...?"

Looks like 5 year old Mio is not advancing at the story.

Adult!Yuu just started waiting, seething at his seat because there doesn't seem to be any escape route from where they are.

* * *

...

* * *

"..."

Adult!Mio is silent. This is the sign of the apocalypse because in every situation Adult!Mio has never, repeat, _never_ been silent before. She's always the one to start up conversation with people (even with the enemies) and has never failed to make an awkward person never be awkward around her.

Adult!Yuu was worried but decided to still wait. This can't be bad, right? How much time does it takes for 5 year old Mio to say just one word to describe Tsuna's hair the first time you fangirls laid eyes on it?

* * *

...

* * *

"..."

Still nothing. Adult!Mio still hasn't spoke. Adult!Yuu just concluded that she is just waiting for 5 year old Mio to advance with the story already.

Adult!Yuu is starting to lose his patience but still waited. From Adult!Mio's face, looks like this is going to take awhile.

* * *

...

* * *

"..."

A very audible snap can be heard coming from Adult!Yuu. Looks like he is not as patient as before. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!"

* * *

Oh sorry, sorry. I was talking to Yuu. Anyway- Hey! Tsuna-kun is here! (Phew! That was close. Trust me you do not, I repeat, _do not _want to face my older self's lackey- I mean! _brother's _wrath.)

I stood up, hug-tackled him, and started rubbing my cheek against him. He's just so cute that I actually had trouble of finding out how the hell does everyone find him _not adorable?_ Those guys are seriously needs their eyes checked.

"Could you get any more cuter~?" I squealed in delight before dragging his red frozen self over to our table.

And in a matter of moments, the three of us are sitting down with Yuu sighing and banging his head on the table, me just sitting there looking pretty, and Tsuna looking awkward. Yup, the three of us are a great bundle of adorableness.

I leaned towards Tsunayoshi-kun, a smiled lacing my face as he peeked at Yuu (only to get scared and looked at the table infront of him. Aww… Tsuna-chan you're so cute~!), and asked, "What's your name?" _As if I already didn't know…_

"Eh?" he actually perked up. "U-umm… Sawada T-Tsunayoshi" he said shyly, _aww~ so cute!_ "B-But you can call me Tsuna!"

"Really?" My smile widened. "Well, I'm Furi Mio. Nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun!"

Our parents told us that our last name here is Furi, the shortened version of Furiwarashi. We need undercover names because even if this is Japan, other Famiglias still may target us. You never know if there are Mafiosos around.

Yuu sighed. "And I'm Furi Yuu. Mio is my younger twin sister." He smiled at Tsuna apologetically. "And sorry if I scared you awhile ago."

"Eh?" I looked at Yuu. Then at Tsuna-kun. Back to Yuu. Then Tsuna. Left. Right. Left. Right. _Scared you awhile ago?_

"I-It's nothing! Umm…" he got embarrassed again! "I-is it alright if…" He twidled his fingers. Aww~

"If…?" I leaned forward. Looks like I'm developing a soft spot for cute things.

"I-If I c-can be y-y-your f-friend?" He said quietly. Me and Yuu shared a look and looked back at him with curious looks. He suddenly waved his arms around. "A-ah! It's n-n-not l-like I-I'm forcing y-you g-guys it's j-just that…" He looked down. Poor Tsuna looked crestfallen.

"Your one awkward little duckling, aren't you?" Yuu said, smiling at him creepily.

"Hiie! I'm n-not!" Tsuna protested. Well, he's starting to look like one.

I grinned at him, "Looks like you just proved Yuu right~!".

"Eh?!" Tsuna almost shrieked.

"Don't worry! We'll be your friend! Right, Yuu~?" I kicked Yuu on his leg and looked at him, still grinning. My eyes clearly says 'Say no and you'll face it once we get home'. I think it worked because he silently gulped and turned towards Tsunayoshi-kun.

"That's right." He winced. "But you're still an awkward duckling."

"HIIE! Don't call me that!" This time, Tsuna glared (Read: pouted in an adorable way) at Yuu.

I, once again, hugged the living daylights out of him. Squealing quite loudly. I know that it's quite loudly because the kids talking and playing around the room waiting for our teacher turned in our direction. When I caught them, I was tempted to stick out my tongue. Mwahahaha~! That's right! Be jealous of me you bitches! (God, Yuu is rubbing off on me)

"Tsuna-kun, you're so cuuute! I could just eat you up~!" I started rubbing my cheek against him.

He looked at my grinning form in horror. He clutched the side of his head, "You really are a zombie! HIIIEE! Don't eat me~~!"

"Ha!" Yuu snorted, "Zombie. Well, you do look like one."

"I'm no zombie!" I let go of Tsuna and flipped my hair (He actually looked relieved), "I'm actually very pretty! And the future wife of 18."

"His future wife? As if!"

"Hey! It will happen in the future and if it did, I'll rub it in your face while dancing Gangnam Style!" Yeah, I know, _Gangnam Style._

"If it's your dream then it will stay as your dream!"

* * *

~= To Be Continued =~

* * *

**Me: Longer than the previous Chapter~! Hope you liked it!**

**Natsumi: Review!**


End file.
